


Insomnia

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get weird when Don can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Don couldn't sleep. 

And when Don couldn't sleep, the rest of them felt the effects.

* * *

"Where did-" Luka began, startled at the sight of the needlepoint GokaiGalleon on the wall, but her foot went sideways out from under her and she slammed forward, into Ahim --

Who turned at precisely the last second to catch her deftly, bracing them both with a hand around the wooden pillar. Luka's cup of water hovered in mid air. Luka poked at it, sparing a moment to take in the new carpet on the floor. Huh. It was red/blue/yellow/green/pink/silver but somehow it *worked*. 

"Hakase-san," Ahim said calmly, not that Luka needed the explanation by this point.

She poked at the cup again. "This is new."

"Yes, it's most intriguing. It seems to only work on dangerous situations, such as a near injury or breakage. Not for all motion. Are you hurt, Luka-san?"

Ahim's eyes danced at her, and Luka grinned. "Oh, 'cos I haven't moved off you. Nah, I'm fine." 

She didn't move. Ahim was wonderfully warm and strong against her, arm around her.

Ahim, however, moved just a little as she laughed. Luka saw around her to Joe, posed in mid air with his hands out to catch a knife. "Hakase's system needs a little work," Joe said through gritted teeth. 

Luka blinked, and saw the pillows under Joe already. She sighed, and began to help Ahim with it. When it stopped holding Joe, he needed something soft to land on. "It's dangerous to catch knives," she told Joe, laughing, as she pushed one of the biggest under his stomach. 

"At least he wasn't running with scissors," Ahim said peaceably. 

Luka reached out to pluck curiously at a strand of Joe's hair, suspended behind him. It felt strange. Like half-boiled spaghetti. 

"Stop that."

* * *

Gai was a little startled to wake up under water. He flailed, falling off the bed to land in a sort of half-crouch, half-sneeze pose, but then he realised he could breathe.

What the --

"Ah, Don-san can't sleep," he said, grinning as the words came out as bubbles. How Don-san had done this, he'd never know, but he was going to have fun with it. 

* * *

They coped, for the most part. Gai didn't drown. Joe didn't die from doing something unsafe like walking and chewing gum simultaneously, or swimming less than an hour after eating. Luka wore the new scarf Don had knitted her because while it was horrible colours at least she wasn't in public, and they all ate breakfast off the new placemats he'd soldered. They didn't try to disturb him, because it was Don; he'd fall asleep when he had to.

Except shortly after breakfast their sixth member, the one they'd been allowing to rest because he'd been up extra late doing who knew what, emerged. 

"He's gone too goddamn far!" Marvelous roared, volume going up as he approached the main cabin. Joe's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline as Marvelous slammed into the room, breathing hard, pants on backwards, no shirt. 

His hair was bright red. 

"Now, haha, calm down, Marvelous-san," Gai said, hiding behind Ahim.

"Marvelous-san," Ahim said in sympathy. "I have some products which will help. Please let me assist you." 

Joe shrugged. "That's impressive he did that without even waking you."

Luka stood up abruptly, huge grin on her face. "I'll get him!" 

She stomped down to the workshop while the rest of them waited, then she stomped back up again with Don snoring over her shoulder. 

"Was he asleep already, Luka-san?" Ahim asked, shaking out a blanket from the pile in the corner.

Luka flopped Don down on the couch, and ruffled his hair. Joe pulled his shoes off. Gai stuck a pillow under his head, while Ahim pulled the blanket up over him. "Ah -- yes, sure, he was asleep already," Luka said breezily. 

At least it was over, for now, and Marvelous'd stopped yelling. Joe decided he really didn't want to know.


End file.
